


【赫海】李东海决定不喜欢李赫宰

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: #古早时期，刚出道的小朋友们之间的故事#其实是标题党
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海
Kudos: 17





	【赫海】李东海决定不喜欢李赫宰

李东海真的是个很直接的人。

他在一个下大雨的午后向我告白，还没等我说些什么，就直接伸手捂住了我的嘴。

“我知道这样是不对的，所以决定不喜欢你了，我会努力的。”

什么啊，说些狗屁不通的话。我没能成功地骂他，因为他依旧把我的嘴巴捂得死死的。

“以后还像朋友一样交往吧，我不会让你难做的。”

到底在说些什么啊，不让我难做为什么还要告诉我这些，欲擒故纵吗你小子。

我张嘴想咬他的掌心，他却及时地收回手去，转身跑了，留我一个人在原地像个傻子一样。

我气得把宿舍里的草莓都吃光了，包括之前给他留的那一份。

我说过，李东海是个直接的人。

他的直接是性格使然，成员们一般会说他直爽，可爱，没城府，像一眼就能看透的小溪。

我承认是这样没错，但在我这里，他更接近缺心眼，没眼力见，傻了吧唧。

就像现在，他在吃饭时一反常态坐得离我八百米远，特哥喊他过来都没用。

“东海呀，你最喜欢吃的在这里哦，不坐过来吗？”特哥像哄小孩一样哄他，我真的很佩服这位哥。

李东海脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，嘴里不停重复“不了不了”，连连摆手。

特哥朝他笑笑，转头就让我把盘子送过去。

我：……

弟弟是给你这么使用的吗？

我鼓着脸把菜端过去，看到李东海傻乎乎愣住的表情，心情更不好了。

之后又发生了更多让我郁闷的事，李东海对待我的态度，让我觉得自己好像是一个定时炸弹，他必须跑得远远的才好。

可他明明不管站得再远，都会偷偷地用目光瞟我，自以为神不知鬼不觉，可旁边厉旭无语叹出的气都够吹气球了。

不是说要做朋友吗，不是说不让我难做吗。

以为我能对他别扭又难受的样子无动于衷吗？

这么下去不行。

宿舍里没什么人，我找到李东海，把他带进我房间，顺便把门给锁上了。

他惶恐着一张脸刚要说话，就被我打断了。

“你最近怎么回事？为什么要离我那么远？我是很凶的鬼吗你每次见到我就要逃？不是说好了做朋友的吗？”我噼里啪啦地说着，说完就抱着胳膊气鼓鼓地瞪着他。

他的表情软弱了一瞬，又变得强硬起来：“好歹我也是表白失败的人，我这样做很奇怪吗？”

我都被他气笑了：“你也知道自己的设定是表白失败啊，那天捂我嘴的时候不是挺厉害嘛。一句话都不听我说，然后单方面跟我绝交，这就是你说的继续做朋友？”

“我还没调整过来啊！“他听起来理直气又壮，”再说了我根本没跟你绝交，只是离得远了点！而且，而且……我不是怕你嫌弃我嘛……”他声音越来越小，渐渐地没了气势，肩膀也不自觉地缩成一团。明明说的话可恶的要命，看起来却这么可怜。

“你是笨蛋吗？”我还是觉得气不过，伸手去拍他的头，“不管怎么样我们都是朋友，我为什么要因为这个嫌弃你！”

他最近几天不好好吃饭，脸上肉都少了，我实在是没有办法不生气。

他的眼睛一下子亮了起来：“真的吗真的吗？你不是在安慰我吧！赫宰你真好！”他扑上来抱着我的脖子，两只胳膊不知道哪来那么大力气，紧紧地箍着我。

我真的是字面意义上的快要窒息了，他好像察觉到了我的痛苦，自觉地松开了手臂，站得离我远了点，两只手却还抓着我的手腕。

“不是安慰你，我们本来就是好朋友。”想做一辈子的好朋友，这个念头我从来不曾怀疑。

“那你会喜欢我吗？”他眼睛睁得大大的，抬头看我的样子像一只无畏的小狮子。

我刚要说些什么他又飞快地接话：“现在还不喜欢对吧？”

我被噎了一下，不知道该点头还是摇头，于是我给了他一个拥抱。

他毛茸茸的脑袋在我的颈窝蹭来蹭去，发出黏黏糊糊的声音：“要是喜欢我了，就告诉我呀……”

他说话的时候，下巴一直在动，抵在我的肩膀上，弄的我骨头都有点疼。

我们又重新变得亲近，或者说，李东海单方面愚蠢的保持距离的行为终于结束了。

我作为他口中的单恋对象，着实没受到任何优待，一切都像他表白前那样，本人还是在李东海的威压下，充满负担地活着。

说实在的，李东海和以前一样烦，但我有时会很需要这种被麻烦的感觉。

直觉告诉我，去找个女朋友会是最方便的做法，但我没有。不是因为怕东海伤心，我对他一直都是狠心的。只是，为了逃避奇怪的感情纠葛，随便抓一个可怜的女生过来交往，我做不出这样的事。

更何况，我现在并没有喜欢的女生。

说到女生，李东海越来越过分了。

他居然当面劝我赶紧去交女朋友！

这段时间通告很多，遇到的女嘉宾数量也直线上升。每次录制结束，李东海就鬼鬼祟祟地坐到我旁边，跟我讨论哪个女嘉宾比较可爱。

我：？？？？

“你很闲？”我没好气。

他一如既往地没有眼力见：”今天那个穿红衣服的女生一直在看你。“

我抱着胳膊睡觉，不理他。

有一就有二，有二就有三四五六七八九。

我现在十分后悔没有在他第一次提这件事的时候暴揍他一顿，这样李东海就不会这么一而再地挑战我的忍耐极限。

可是最近他脸上的肉迟迟养不回来，我很愁，每次都忘记打他。

于是今天在宿舍，他又开始了。

“昨天一起录节目的那个女生，还不错吧，蛮可爱的。”

我坐在沙发的另一边叠衣服，没什么好态度地回答：“可爱我就要去跟她交往吗？我很闲吗？”

“也不只是可爱啊，不正好是你喜欢的类型吗？白白的，瘦瘦的，眼睛很大。”他依旧缺心眼地继续说着，“也很有礼貌呢，看着很乖。”

我恶声恶气：“我不喜欢乖的，我喜欢恶女。”

“乱说些什么呀。”他哈哈大笑，声音像脆甜的梨。

其实我不太喜欢那位女士，她的衣服太夸张了，我喜欢穿着风格简单点的。

上次那个也不行，说话好嗲，不自然，感觉像装的，撒娇也不可爱。

还有之前的那些，身高不合适的、太成熟的、太漂亮的、舞跳得不好的……

我一个都喜欢不起来。

以前被问到喜欢的类型，我总是回答得很明确，似乎脑海里确确实实是有那么个人的。可不知什么时候开始，那个人影却越来越模糊。

仿佛要被其他的什么给取代了。

我转头看李东海，他穿着白背心，两条白润细瘦的胳膊抱着膝盖，微仰着头看着我，咧着嘴笑，傻乎乎的。

“其实我也喜欢虎牙……”我自言自语着，鬼使神差地想伸手摸摸那个小尖尖。

“什么？你嘟囔啥呢？”

他把耳朵凑过来，我的心跳霎时变快了。感觉到血液混着不知道什么往脑袋上冲，我一下子恍然大悟。

是这样吗？

原来是这样吗？

我喜欢的人，

是你吗？

这个结论令我惊慌，又给我一种奇怪的安定感，有种“这样才对”的感觉。

我一直说李东海是笨蛋，原来我才是最笨的，他可比我厉害多了。

见我长时间不回答，李东海瘪瘪嘴，虎牙不见了，我失落了一瞬。

他看我不说话，又自顾自地说着：“好闷啊今天，是不是要下雨了，最近天气预报一直说要下雨呢。”

我一直沉默，他有点生气了，手掌在我眼前挥动：“呀，赫宰，说话。”

我抓住他的手腕，转头看向窗外，大朵大朵的乌云开始聚集。

“东海啊，继续喜欢我吧。”

闪电与雷声接踵而来，世界瞬间浸没在雨里，而我看向他。

“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
